Friends
by like-singing-and-writing
Summary: In dieser Fanfiktion geht es um drei Freunde, die gänzlich unerwartet in die turbulente, verdrehte und absolut verrückte welt der Götter und Halbgötter eintauchen.
1. Chapter 1

Hi

also ich hab mir gedacht, dass ich meine geschichten nun auch hier gern für euch bereitstellen würde. Ihr kennt mich vielleicht von als clarry

Viel Spaß mit Friends

Unsere Gelegenheit war gekommen, wir rannten so schnell es ging den Hügel hinauf, die rettende Tanne vor Augen, doch was war das? Das konnte doch nicht … Fuck, der Minotaurus wechselt die Richtung, es würde nur noch Sekunden dauern, bis er mich und meine Freunde aufspießen würde…

Mein Name ist Diana Fernandes, und die Freunde, die ich erwähnt habe, sind Jamie Thompson, ein großer, schlaksiger Junge mit schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen, und Oliver Smith, ein großer Junge mit goldblonden Haaren, blauen Augen und braun gebrannter Haut man könnte ihn auch einen „Sunny-Boy" nennen.

Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie wir in diese Situation gekommen sind, muss ich euch leider enttäuschen: Ich weiß es nicht. Aber ich kann euch einen Einblick auf die neuesten Ereignisse der letzten Tage geben.

Es war ein ganz normaler Montagmorgen. Jamie, Oliver und ich nahmen an einer Exkursion zum Metropoliten Museum of Art teil. Wir saßen ganz hinten im Bus. Allein. Niemand aus unserem Jahrgang wollte etwas mit uns zu tun haben. Sie meinten alle nur: „Diese Idioten, die noch nicht mal ihre eigene Sprache richtig beherrschen, was sollen wir mit denen anfangen? Schlecht in der Schule sein und noch nicht mal stillsitzen können, das geht gar nicht!" Anfangs schmerzten diese Worte noch, aber wir waren nun schon auf so vielen Schulen und mussten schon so viele Therapien über uns ergehen lassen, dass wir mittlerweile abgehärtet waren. Doch ich war froh meine Freunde zu haben, und die ganze Scheiße nicht alleine durchstehen zu müssen.

Unsere Eltern waren alle alleinerziehend. Zumindest bis sie alle während eines schrecklichen Zugunglücks vor zehn Jahren ums Leben kamen. Ich vermisse meine Mom. Ich würde ihr nun sehr ähnlich sehen. Ich bin in etwa 1,70 groß habe eine sportliche Figur, ohne wie eine Bohnenstange auszusehen, schokoladenbraune lange Haare und dreifarbige Augen von innen nach außen sind sie braun, grün und blau grau. Vom Charakter werde ich meiner Mom auch immer ähnlicher, zumindest sagt das eine ihrer alten Freundinnen, die mich alle paar Jahre besucht, wenn sie bei den ganzen Kerlen mal Zeit hat. Aber nicht nur ich vermisse meine Mom. Ich weiß, dass Oli ebenfalls seine Mom und Jamie seinen Dad vermisst. Was die beiden natürlich nie zugeben würden. Wir kennen uns seit dem Tod unserer Eltern. Wir kamen nämlich alle in das gleiche Waisenhaus in Brooklyn, New York, und wir verstanden uns auf Anhieb.

Nun sind wir 14 Jahre alt und feiern bald unsere 10 jähriges Freundschaftsjubiläum. Ich freue mich schon sehr darauf, da wir jedes Jahr an diesen Tag in den Zoo im Central Park gehen. Wir sparen nun auch schon 3 Wochen lang für diesen Ausflug. „D, hey D, träumst du oder warum bist du so abwesend? Hallo Erde an D, lebst du noch oder schläfst du schon? Denkst du etwa schon wieder an Matt? Was stellst du dir denn nun schon wieder vor, du weißt genau, dass du keine Chance bei ihm hast. Hey, D, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", es war Oli's Stimme, die an mein Ohr drang. Jamie wäre diskreter gewesen, aber nein Oli musste das Wort ergreifen, typisch! „Hast du den Sarkasmus etwa mit Löffeln gefressen? Halt gefälligst dein vorlautes Maul!" Ich weiß, es war völlig unangebracht, aber seine Worte machten mich wirklich wütend.

„Leute würdet ihr bitte so freundlich sein und damit aufhören! Oli du weißt genau, dass D launisch ist, wenn sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wird. Nach zehn Jahren solltest du das wissen. Nun zu dir D, was ist mit dir los, in letzter Zeit hängst du viel öfter deinen Gedanken hinterher als sonst." Das war nun typisch für Jamie, immer versuchte er zu schlichten aber ich kann's ihm nicht verübeln.

„Ist euch schon mal aufgefallen, dass der Tag immer näher kommt? Und damit meine ich nicht unser erstes Zusammentreffen!", meinte ich. Mir ging es bei dem Gedanken wirklich nicht gut. In letzter Zeit hatte ich mich immer gefragt: „Was wäre wenn?". Sie gaben mir keine Antwort, was mich befürchten ließ sie hätten ihre Trauer in den letzten Tagen überspielt. Das Schweigen dauerte an, doch es war nicht unangenehm. So konnte jeder von uns seinen Gedanken nachhängen.

Wir wurden erst aus unserer Starre gerissen als der Bus zum Stehen kam und unsere Geschichtslehrerin uns aufforderte, den Bus im sauberen Zustand zu verlassen.

„Auf in den Kampf", flüsterte ich meinen Mitstreitern zu. Denn das würde es werden. Seid froh, dass ihr noch nie Mrs. Williams Stimme gehört habt. Sie hört sich so in etwa wie Katzengesang an nur noch schlimmer. Und das durften wir uns und nun den Rest des Tages antun, wenn sie in der Ausstellung „Das alte Griechenland" wieder von ihrem Lieblings Autor Ovid und seinen gesamten Metamorphosen anfing. An sich ja ok, wenn Ovid nicht zu Zeiten des Imperium Romanum gelebt hätte und nicht die gesamte Satzstellung im Lateinischen umgestellt hätte. Und ich weiß wovon ich spreche! Seit nun mehr 4 Wochen musste ich mich mit ihm rumschlagen. Und nun muss ich schon sagen, dass ich Obelix zustimmen muss: „Die spinnen doch die Römer!"

Ich nahm mir meinen MP3 Player, steckte mir die Stöpsel in die Ohren und hörte „Numb" von Linkin Park. Mann, ich liebe diese Band. Jamie und Oliver taten es mir gleich doch wusste ich, dass sie eher auf ruhigere Melodien stehen, wie James Blunt, Maroon 5, All American Rejects und sowas. Ich kann mir diese Musik einmal anhören, aber dann brauch ich schon wieder was „Härteres".

So bekamen wir den Tag hinter uns ohne etwas von dem Vortrag unserer Lehrerin mitzubekommen. Doch ich könnte schwören, dass der neue Schüler nur ein Auge hatte. Doch anscheinend hatte ihn niemand ausführlich genug betrachtet, um dies zu bemerken.

Als er vor 2 Tagen zu uns in die Klasse gekommen ist, hat er sich schon merkwürdig verhalten, er ist zum Beispiel geradewegs auf den kaputten Stuhl zu marschiert und hat ihn repariert. Selbst unser Hausmeister hat das nicht hinbekommen. Natürlich hat der Hausmeister die Lorbeeren bekommen. In meiner Klasse sind solche Spasten. Mir ist gleich aufgefallen, dass er für unser alter eigentlich zu groß ist. Aber ansonsten wusste ich nicht fiel über ihn, da er sich von allen anderen abgekapselt hat. Mir war auch erst an diesem Tag bewusst geworden, dass er nur ein Auge besitzt. Und das auch nur als er mir dümmlich ins Gesicht starrte.

Ich erfuhr erst am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum des Heimes, dass meine Freunde es wohl auch bemerkt hatten.

Wir saßen noch eine Weile gemütlich beieinander, bis wir schließlich auf unsere Zimmer geschickt wurden. Ich teilte mir ein Zimmer mit einem Mädchen namens Bonnie. Sie war zwei Jahre älter als ich und eigentlich die ganze Zeit so high, dass sie noch nicht mal mitbekommen hätte wenn die Welt unterginge.

Das ist zwar schon ätzend, aber mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich dran.

Die nächsten Tage waren wirklich seltsam. Immer wieder begegneten uns Menschen mit nur einem Auge oder Gestalten, die scheinbar kleine Hörner auf ihrem Kopf hatten oder die Mädchen, die wir im Park sahen, schienen sich, als sie in den Wald liefen, in Luft auf zu lösen. Aber das seltsamste daran war, dass all diese Gestalten in etwa in unserem Alter waren.

Am fünften Tag nach unserem Museumbesuch wurden wir von einem „Hörnchen- Typen" angequatscht. Er sagte irgendwas von wegen, ob wir nicht Lust hätten den Sommer in so einem Camp zu verbringen, wo man uns irgendwas über „Verteidigung gegen sämtliche Kreaturen" beibringen wolle. Wir dachten uns bloß:"der Typ hat doch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank". Und lehnten das Angebot ab. Doch er gab uns noch eine Visitenkarte mit seinem Namen und einer Handynummer. Jamie gefiel sein Name, Grover Underwood, doch Oli lachte sich nur kaputt.

Nach dieser Begegnung wollten wir nur noch ausspannen. Und das konnten wir am besten im Central Park. Also machten wir uns auf den Weg. Dort angekommen machten wir uns auf zu unserem Stammplatz, einem Baumstamm weit ab des Weges direkt an das Größte Waldstück angrenzend.

„Ich weiß auch nicht aber die Tatsache, dass wir alle in letzter Zeit Halluzinationen haben beunruhigt mich. Immerhin leiden wir unter keinen schizophrenen Psychosen, haben keine Erkrankung des Gehirnes und sind nicht drogenabhängig. Obwohl bei letzterem bin ich mir bei Oli nicht so sicher.", sagte Jamie in beunruhigendem Ton, ich wusste, dass Jamie uns nie mit seinem Wissen in Sachen Psychologie nerven würde wenn es nicht ernst ist. Langsam begriff ich auch seinen letzten Satz. „Du darfst uns also beleidigen und wir dürfen uns noch nicht mal ein bisschen kappeln?", ich konnte es nicht fassen, ich hätte eine solche Bemerkung aus Jamie's Mund nie für möglich gehalten. Oliver lachte nur er fand, meinen perplexen Gesichtsausdruck wohl wahnsinnig lustig. Haha, sehr lustig seine Lache half mir auch nicht, mich zu beruhigen. Mit mir war in manchen Situationen wirklich nicht gut Kirschen essen. Ich zwang mich, mich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Ich starrte in den Wald hinter den beiden und sah einen schwarzen großen Hund. Momentmal die Fichte da hinten bei dem Hund ist doch bestimmt fünfzehn Meter hoch… ach du Schande von einem großen Hund kann man wirklich nicht reden, er war mindestens so groß wie ein Bus und schwarz wie die Nacht! Er drehte den Kopf in meine Richtung, unsere Blicke trafen sich. Das Monstrum fletschte die Zähne und bewegte sich in geduckter Haltung auf uns zu. „Leute", stotterte ich, doch sie waren mit streiten beschäftigt. Das Mistvieh kam näher. „Leute!", versuchte ich es energischer. Immer noch keine Reaktion und das Vieh bewegte sich immer noch in unsere Richtung. „Leute! Jetzt hört mit dem scheiß auf und dreht euch um!", sagte ich nun wütend aber auch panisch. Sie verstummten und hörten nun endlich auf mich. Was sie sahen, gefiel ihnen scheinbar genauso wenig wie mir. „Ruhig bleiben! Wir stehen nun ganz langsam auf und gehen ebenso langsam Rückwärts Richtung Weg!", ich bewunderte Jamie, wie konnte er in einer solchen Situation nur so ruhig bleiben. Wir taten das, was er sagte doch als wir dann rückwärts Richtung Weg zurück stolperten, setzte der riesige Hund zu Sprint an. Ich wusste nicht weshalb aber meine Sinne verschärften sich, es war als würde alles langsamer geschehen als in Wirklichkeit. Der Hund sprang auf meine Freunde zu, ich sprang blitzschnell zur Seite, wo ich einen dicken Eisenstab sah. Ich nahm den Stab und näherte mich dem Vieh von der Seite. Der Hund hatte in der Zwischenzeit Jamie und Oliver unter seinen Vorderpfoten begraben. Er wollte sie gerade beißen als ich ihm den Stab, mit aller Kraft, die ich aufbringen konnte, in die Rippen bohrte. Der Hund heulte vor Schmerz auf. Bis er schließlich zu Staub wurde. Das einzige was von ihm zurückblieb war ein Stück seines Felles. Ich hob es auf und es wurde zu einem modisch wirkenden schwarzen Stoffmantel. Meine Knie wurden weich ich fiel vornüber in das weiche gras, jedoch nicht mit dem Gesicht schaffte es irgendwie noch mich mit den Händen abzufangen. Ich drehte mich so, dass ich nun schwer atmend auf dem Rücken lag. Als ich bemerkte, dass meine Freunde zu mir herüber gekrochen kamen sagte ich nur:"Vielleicht sollten wir doch diesen Typen anrufen." Die beiden nickten nur.

Jamie rief Grover von der nächsten Telefonzelle an und erzählte ihm was passiert war. „Der Hund der euch angegriffen hat war ein Höllenhund ihr könnt froh sein noch zu leben.", hörten wir Grover am Telefon sagen. „Gut nehmt den nächsten Bus zur Reisebusstation. Wir treffen uns dort.", und damit war das Gespräch beendet.

Wir taten was er sagte, aus Furcht noch so einem Monstrum begegnen zu müssen.

Er brachte uns an einen Strand, wo wir einem Jungen Namens Percy begegneten. Das einzige was mich persönlich aufregte war, als wir ausstiegen und der Bus fort war zog Grover seine Hose aus. Ich dachte mir: „Hallo! Geht es noch hier ist auch eine junge Frau!", und zog ihn meinen Schuh über den Schädel, was ich aber gar nicht hätte tun brauchen, da er anstatt von normalen Beinen die Beine einer Ziege hatte. Hähä…

Nun ja… Percy und seine Mutter schlossen sich uns an. Ich konnte aber nicht genau zuhören was sie auf dem vor uns liegenden Weg sagten, da ich noch zu aufgewühlt von dem Vorfall am Nachmittag war.

Auf einmal wurden wir in dem Wagen herumgeschleudert. Irgendetwas hatte uns gerammt. Doch es war zu dunkel um zu erkennen was es war. Ich sah mich um. Allen ging es gut, bis auf Grover er hing bewusstlos in seinem Gurt. Percys Mutter sah hinaus in den Regen. Ich sah ebenfalls abwartend aus den Fenster und was ich sah, war Furchtbar, der Minotaur stand auf einem Hügel. Woher ich wusste, dass es der Minotaur war? Mrs Williams Metamorphosen. Und ihr Unterricht zum Thema griechische Mythologie.

Ich erinnerte mich nun auch wieder an den Namen von Percys Mutter, Sally. Sie sagte wir sollen wenn der Minotaur auf uns zu stürmt in letzter Sekunde ausweichen. Und wir müssten es nur bis zur Tanne auf den Hügel schaffen. Leichter gesagt als getan. Immerhin mussten wir etwa eine Meile einen Berg hinauf sprinten. Und das mit einem Muskelbepackten Kuhmenschen im Genick. Viel schlimmer kann der Tag nicht werden.

Wir befreihten uns aus dem Wagen. Der Minotaurus beachtete uns im Moment nicht Gelegenheit war gekommen, wir rannten so schnell es ging den Hügel hinauf, die rettende Tanne vor Augen, doch was war das? Das konnte doch nicht … Fuck, der Minotaurus wechselt die Richtung, es würde nur noch Sekunden dauern, bis er mich und meine Freunde aufspießen würde…


	2. Chapter 2

Wir befreiten uns aus dem Wagen. Der Minotaurus beachtete uns im Moment nicht weiter. Unsere Gelegenheit war gekommen, wir rannten so schnell es ging den Hügel hinauf, die rettende Tanne vor Augen, doch was war das? Das konnte doch nicht … Fuck, der Minotaurus wechselt die Richtung, es würde nur noch Sekunden dauern, bis er mich und meine Freunde aufspießen würde…

Doch was war das, dieser Idiot Namens Percy lenkte das Vieh ab. Er, ach scheiße ich hab keinen Plan was er getan hat. Das letzte was ich in diesem Moment sah waren meine Freunde die das Bewusstsein verloren….

Mmh, das Bett ist so schön warm. Ich will noch nicht aufstehen….

„D, Frühstück. Wenn du noch was haben willst solltest du ma lieber aufstehn!", wer verflucht noch ma redet da? Die Stimme kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Doch zu wem gehört sie? Ist sie eine Halluzination? Hab ich doch eine Krankheit, die das Gehirn dazu veranlasst, solche Hirngespinste zu projizieren? Was für einen Sinn hat das Leben, wenn wir doch alle irgendwann draufgehen. Bin ich tot? Und wenn ja was soll mit meiner Leiche passieren? Was werden Jamie und Oli ohne mich tun? Jamie und Oli… da war doch was! Doch was? Ok. Woran erinnere ich mich? Ach ja, da war ja der Kuhtyp. Dann noch dieser Idiot. Wie hieß der noch mal? P…P…. ach leckt mich! Der war eh naja… ein Idiot halt! Und dann noch seine Mom. Mmh….S…Sa… Sally, genau! Die war ja ganz nett außer, dass der Kuhtyp sie zerquetschte. ….. Ruhe in Frieden! Du warst die erste die mich seit langem ernst genommen hat. Das rechne ich dir hoch an! …..

„D, Frühstück. Wenn du noch was haben willst solltest du ma lieber aufstehn!"

Warum nervt der denn noch?!

„Verfluchte Scheiße sieht man denn nicht, dass ich pennen will! Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen!? Willst du was auf' s Maul oder was willst du, en Tritt in die Weichteile! ", ich wurde sauer richtig sauer niemand nimmt mir meinen Schlaf und kommt ungeschoren davon! Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich kerzengerade in meinem Bett saß und Oliver am Kragen seines Shirts gepackt hatte. Soll ich ihn loslassen? Nein! Strafe muss sein! Mein diabolisches Grinsen würde wohl bald erscheinen. Mein Körper muss erst aufwachen, genauso wie mein Hirn. Für den Moment bist du wohl sicher Olli aber das wird sich ändern! Ah… ich spüre es, mein Grinsen ist da. MUHAHAHA!

„D,….. ich….. krieg….. keine….. Luft!", jammert Oli. Ups. Oli hab ich ja total vergessen! Sein Gesicht wird langsam Blau. Ist das seine normale Hautfarbe? Mein Blick wandert zu seinem Hals. Oh ich hielt ihn ja immer noch mit festem Griff am Kragen. Mir ist gar nicht aufgefallen, dass ich ihn stranguliere. Hihi… ich lasse meine Hand erschlaffen und nahm sie wieder an mich.

„Haha haha haha haha. Dein Gesicht hättest du sehn sollen! Das sieht einfach zu komisch aus! Total verdattert hattest du überhaupt ne Ahnung, dass du deinen Kumpel fast erwürgst. Hahaha hahaha.", Zwillinge womit hab ich das verdient und dann auch noch Gehirnamputiert! Als hätt ich nicht schon genug Probleme. Warum lachen diese Deppen immer noch.?! Ich lasse meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. In der Hoffnung etwas zu finden, das als Mordwaffe taucht. Mensch warum ist hier nichts? An meinem Nachttisch angelangt sah ich etwas. Wurde jemand schon mal von einem Rhythmus Ei erschlagen? Wär ne Überlegung wert. „Oh, unser Dornröschen kommt zu sich", schon wieder dieser Zwillinge. So der rechte wird vom Rhythmus Ei erschlagen und der andre? Aha da ist doch noch was ein schöner altmodischer Wecker. Ok nochmal zum Plan. Der Rechte wird vom Rhythmus Ei erschlagen und der Linke vom Wecker. Man bin ich einfallsreich. Aber was soll man schon erwarten wenn man dem Tod gerade erst von der Schippe gesprungen ist. Genau nicht viel! Also schnappe ich mir Ei und Wecker und schleudere sie auf die Typen. Mist verfehlt! Argh! „Volltreffer!", höre ich die Idioten schreien und wusste gar nicht wieso. Bis ich ihrem blick folgte und, ach du scheiße, Oli hält sich mit schmerzverzehrtem Blick den Schädel. Und was sage ich Volltrottel? „Wir sind nun Quitt." „oahhh *schmatz schmatz*", waren die letzten Töne, die ich an diesem Tag noch von mir gegeben hab. Das schallende Gelächter der Zwillinge bekam ich nur noch am Rande mit.

Als ich das nächste Mal wach werde, merke ich, dass es stockdunkel ist. Ich schau mich und denk nur ach scheiß drauf dreh dich nochmal um. Gedacht getan.

„Ihr werdet die Flagge nie bekommen ihr Weicheier" „Die Flagge ist südöstlich von hier schnappt sie euch" „Du Vollhorst wir sind im selben Team"

Häh, was geht denn draußen ab? Oh, Wunder geschehen doch noch, mein Hirn es ist aufgetaut, den Göttern sei Dank!

„Eins muss man dir lassen Kleine, so einen Kater habe ich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Das waren noch Zeiten als man wenn man einen Kater hatte einfach mal ne Woche oder zwei schlafen konnte.", vor mir sitzt irgend so ein Typ der wohl denkt Leoparden Klamotten würden seiner gewaltigen Körperfülle gut stehen oder ihn jünger machen. Ich muss sagen in beiden Fällen tote Hose. Und was fällt dem überhaupt ein so mit mir zu reden! Ich sag ihnen eins das Leopardenfell lässt sie wie eine verbitterte, alte, fette, unausstehliche, verruchte, verfickte Transe aussehen. Nur weil sie nicht mehr in den besten Jahren sind müssen sie's doch nicht an mir auslassen. Was hab ich ihnen getan. UND WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIN ZU BEHAUPTEN ICH HÄTTE EINEN VERFICKTEN KATER!", da isses passiert meine Sicherungen sind erneut durchgebrannt. Ich griff nach der Nachtischlampe und wollte sie gerade werfen als ich Hände auf meinem Wurfarm spüre. Ich drehe meinen Kopf und sehe Jamie und Oli. „D, tu das nicht später wirst du es bereuen!", Jamie's Stimme beruhigte mich wie immer. Ich lasse den Arm sinken. Mein Blick jedoch heftet an den besoffen aussehenden Fettsack. „Und sie", ich schaue ihn unentwegt an und sage, „sagen mir mal schön was hier vor sich geht!"


End file.
